


Я этого не скажу, но с тобой я чувствую себя безопаснее.

by Girbeagel



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girbeagel/pseuds/Girbeagel
Summary: Кайто убежден в том, что в его комнате живут приведения. Он идет к своему напарнику, который точно ему поможет.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 9





	Я этого не скажу, но с тобой я чувствую себя безопаснее.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Won't Say It, But You Make Me Feel Safer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102267) by [KomaruNaegi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi). 



> мой перевод по нарумицу: лежит, сделанный на четверть  
> я: *увидела драбблик на 4 странички* БЕРУ

_Дин-дон!_

Сайхара смотрит на свою дверь приоткрытыми глазами и чувствуя на себе груз сонливости. Он знал, что открывать кому-то дверь в такое время — очень плохая идея: сколько бы он этого не отрицал и не желал в это верить, сейчас бы мог бы подвергнуться хороший шанс кому-то убить его, да и детектив отпора не даст из-за недостатка физической силы.

_Дин-дон! Дин-дон, дин-дон, дин-дон!_

Он вздохнул, сутуля спину при изменении положения с лежачего на сидячее. Есть только один человек, который бы так настойчиво звонил бы в звонок — Момота. Он явно бы его пересилил, но юноша сомневается, что ему это надо. Он просто хотел что-то обсудить с ним по поводу тренингов или чего-то такого.

Он слабо толкает дверь, слегка приоткрывая её. Ему пришлось зевнуть, делая это.

— Ш-Шуичи...

То, как он позвал его, перешуганно тараторя и запинаясь, выбило его из колеи. Он моргал и, широко раскрыв глаза, глядел на своего друга — обычно с прямой спиной и поднятым носом, сейчас трусился и сгорбился в три погибели. Его лицо стало невероятно бледным.

— Т-ты не против, если я в твоей комнате посплю? Думаю, что в моей комнате есть привидения... Ты единственный, кого я могу попросить об этом...

— Ой, — отвечает Шуичи, избавляясь от напряжения в своем теле. На его лице появилась слабенькая уставшая улыбка, — Да, конечно.

— Ладно, отлично. Я уже думал, что ты мне откажешь… — признаётся Кайто, заходя в комнату. Он по привычке потягивается. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я в твоей комнате поспал? — предложил Сайхара, искоса глядя на парня. Он насильно моргнул, будто бы пытаясь заставить себя не уснуть.

— О нет-нет, чувак, — ответил Кайто, — Там о-о-очень страшно. Я не хочу, чтобы ты туда шёл… Аж мурашки по коже пошли...

Скромный взгляд появился на лице Шуичи, а его рука прилегла к его подбородку.

— То есть мне на полу поспать?

— Ни за что! — протестует Момота, сжимая руку в кулак, — Это очень вредно для твоей спины, ты так бревном станешь!

Шуичи не мог удержаться от тихого хихикнья. Он и так уже сонный, а вот бревном становиться не хотелось.

— Значит... Ты будешь спать на полу? Я могу дать тебе пару одеял, чтобы тебе было удобнее лежать…

— Господи, ты чем меня слушал? Пол плоский. А на той кровати мы оба уместимся.

— Т-ты хочешь спать вместе со мной? — восклицает Сайхара. Кровь поднялась к его щекам, да и сам он весь напрягся. Момота не понимает последствий что-ли? Он делил кровать только со своей мамой, и то это была двухспальная кровать!

— Ну же, дай-ка мне поспать с тобой! — умоляет Кайто. Сайхара чувствует ещё больше напряжения после того, как он услышал его просьбу. Он немного отвернулся.

— Э-эм, да, конечно!... Я н-не против!... Хе-хе-хе...

— Ты чего такой смущённый, Шуичи? Что-то случилось? — справшивает Момота, немного наклоняясь к лицу юноши, наивно и ничего не понимая глядя на него.

— Прости… — детектив извиняется, — Я просто часто слишком неврничаю.

— Думаю, что тебе стоит перестать так напрягаться, понимаешь? — говорит космонавт, хлопая другого по спине, — Ты ничего плохого не делал. Но если ты проебался, тебе просто стоит извиниться, ничего плохого от этого не будет.

— Ладно… Ладно. Спасибо, Момота-кун.

— Не стоило. Не против, если я твоей ванной комнатой воспользуюсь? Можешь пока в кровать без меня залазить.

— Хорошо. Увидимся через… Несколько минут.

Те самые пару минут, которые он провёл в ожидании своего друга, наполнили его ужасом. Он никогда не спал в одной кровати со своим одногодкой, и, тем более, с парнем. ОН знал, что с Кайто у него проблем никаких не будет, но это его лучший друг, но это делает вещи на йоту более неловкими. Что если они случайно обнимутся во сне? Что если им будет неудобно? Что если Момота будет храпеть?

В туалете слилась вода, и он слышит то, как тапки Момоты скользят по плитке. В умывальнике на миг включился кран, а затем был слышен зевок, когда он открыл дверь. Затем детектив догадался, что тот был возле переключателя света, даже не поворачиваясь, ибо он услышал щелчок. У них лишь остался сине-белый свет, даренный им ночью. Сайхара залазит в кровать, крепко хватаясь пальцами за одеяло. Затем и Момота ложится возле него.

Шуичи отворчаивается от своего друга, дабы не беспокоить его. Кайто делает тоже самое, и и спины находятся рядышком, почти соприкасаясь. Момота немного на него упирается, потирясь своей футболкой о пижамную кофту. Шуичи вновь чувствует прилив тепла, особенно к своему лицу. Он заворачивается в кокон, пытаясь занимать как можно меньше места.

Момота поворачивается к спине юноши, на секунду полностью выпрямляясь. Затем он поворачивается к Сайхаре, загребает его в объятия, утыкаясь в шею.

— М-Момота-кун? — стыдливо взвизгнул Шуичи. Руки Момоты одвились вокруг его живота, а его ноги попытались спутаться с ногами детектива.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Кайто. Его горячее дыхание вызвало мурашки на коже Шуичи. Он этого ни за что не признает, но ему очень, очень нравится быть обнятым. Ему нравится, когда его обнимает Кайто, и он чувствовал, что тот его защишал от внешнего мира, словно щит.

— Т-Ты не против, если я повернусь? 

— Не-а.

Момота его отпустил. Сайхара придвинулся к своему другу, нервно положив свою голову Кайто на грудь, слыша его размеренное сердцебиение

— Ш-Шуичи… — промямлил Момота, глядя на него, — Это немного неловко.

— Ты сам меня обнял… — говорит Сайхара своим сонным и слегка раздраженным голосочком. Он путает свои ноги с ногами Кайто, обнимая его, укрваемый волной смущения.

— Ох, ну ты и ласковый, — размышляет Кайто. Он потёр его спинку, перед тем, как обнять Шуичи, но не слишком сильно. Одной рукой взъерошивает его волосы. Сайхара довольно улыбается ему в грудь.

***

Он падает на пол.

Его спина ударяется о пол, моментально его будя. Он попытался сесть, потирая голову.

Кайто сотворил с кроватью какой-то бардак: простыни были спутанными и взъерошенными. Его ноги были широко разведены, и он сам тихо сопел.

Со временем он залазит обратно в кровать, вновь поворачиваясь к Кайто. Он его вновь крепко обнял, прикладывая голову к его же груди. Его сердцебиение, медленное и умиротворенное, убаюкало его, и Шуичи почти уснул.

Перед тем, как уснуть, он подумал, что Кайто завтра тоже скажет, что в его комнате живут привидения.


End file.
